marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Gavin, Jr. (Earth-616)
Real name: Jacob Gavin Jr. Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: Jacqueline Gavin Jr. Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: First appearance unknown Real Name : Other Current Aliases: Jacqueline Gavin Affiliation: The New Son History Courier and Gambit (Remy LeBeau) have a decent working relationship, but not much more. Courier seems to resent the way his powers and job seem to let others use him, but he's not strong enough to take a stand and change his fortunes. In a trip with Gambit back in time to the late 19th Century, Jake pulled off a stunning use of power and morphed himself into a woman, "Jacqueline," in order to infiltrate Dr. Nathan Milbury's obstetrics clinic. Milbury was of course, none other than Sinister, who upon realizing that Jacqueline was not all she appeared to be, injected her with a compound that reverted Courier to a liquid state. Courier was imprisoned in a bubble until Gambit agreed to give Mr. Sinister a piece of the human liquid in exchange for stabilizing his friend. Unfortunately, Gambit thought that Jake/Jackie would be able to kill the separated piece afterwards, as he had done before. Unfortunately, Sinister's stabilization of "Jackie" removed his mutant powers, and Mister Sinister was able to co-opt the morphing capabilities of Courier's cells into his own, giving him the complete control over his cells that Gambit had seen so often in his own time. Even worse, Jake's lack of powers meant he was stuck in a woman's body! Courier still worked for the New Son, but was realizing that his methods were leading to madness and he left with Gambit when he and the X-Men attacked the New Son's citadel. Soon after, Courier helped Gambit break into the Pentagon by posing as Professor X in order to get more information on the mysterious "Black Womb." Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Black Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Courier has the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to heal wounds and prevent infections, among other things. He can even survive bullets to the head and regrow limbs. However, it appears that he doesn't grow cells back so fast, so he may simply rearrange his cells for the new limbs. This may be why he is now 5-foot-eight when he used to be 6-foot-two. His ability makes him the perfect messenger, as his father and his employer the New Son would have to agree. However, Courier does not like to test his abilities, and is a pretty big coward when it comes down to it. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category: Characters Category: Neutral Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Black Hair Category: Black Eyes